<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Horror by bigtittygothbf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665173">Oh, Horror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf'>bigtittygothbf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Day 2, Hand Jobs, Horror, M/M, NSFW themes, SasoDei - Freeform, SasoDei Week 2021, rizo writes, theyre horny and in love, watching a movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori never knew watching a horror movie was this entertaining with his blonde boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was weekly movie night on this lovely warm summer evening and the boys were just getting ready for it. They already had a great dinner and a quick nap just so they can watch as many whacky horror movies as possible. Deidara wasn't really enthusiastic about it, but Sasori is literally glowing as he's browsing horror movies and puts them in a list so they play after one another.</p><p>How can Deidara say no to the love of his life. </p><p>So while his redhead lover did his thing, he made popcorn and prepared drinks for the night. He made sure to include a few alcoholic ones for himself. He'll need it.<br/>
Just as he was making his way inside of their comfy living room, Sasori was about to call out for him. He waited for his blonde boyfriend to take a seat next to him, then he pressed play. </p><p>"You can cuddle me if you ever feel scared~" He whispered deeply into Deidara's working ear, and it earned him an airy whine and a shiver.<br/>
"Fuck off, hn." Was all the answer he recieved and Sasori barked a laught at that, full of fondness. He knew Deidara too well. </p><p>As Sasori predicted, Deidara clung to him in an instant, letting out a scared little gasp. It amused the redhead very much and not only that. His boyfriend was basicly half draped over his lap while hugging a throw cushion, palm mouths anxiously gnawing at the fabric of it. Sasori let out a chest deep chuckle at the situation, and he noticed he got a violent shiver paired with a low whine as an answer. </p><p>Oh?<br/>
Sasori might have connected the dots together.<br/>
And he's about to test his theory. </p><p>He waited patiently until the scene with the vampire biting into the woman's neck came, and he bit Deidara's neck at the same time it happened in the movie.</p><p>"Fuck!" Deidara straight up moaned, a sound full of heat and fear, body shuddering in Sasori's lap pleasantly.<br/>
His theory became to be true.</p><p>Deidara was turned on by being afraid.<br/>
It made Sasori extremly delighted and horny. It's sure as hell he's gonna take advantage of it. </p><p>"Sas, what the actual-"<br/>
"Shh, just keep your eyes on the screen." He commanded, activating his voice he used during domming sessions. It seemed to be working as Deidara sat up straight, hugging the cushion tighter to his rapidly rising and falling chest. He felt like a rabbit being chased by the big bad wolf and Deidara was over the moon and back. He didn't even have time to feel ashamed about what his lover just discovered about him as a firm but delicate hand slipped between his legs and started to rub his crotch.</p><p>He inhaled slowly at the feeling, cerulean eyes threatening to slip shut, but he remembered he must keep his eyes on the screen. He must be good for his Danna.<br/>
Sasori slowly made him discard the colorful cushion in his death grip and instead he gave Deidara his free hand to squeeze and lick at his hearts content. </p><p>The redhead slowly learned what to do and what really had the other going. Deidara whined at the more gorey scenes, huffed at the sight of blood and his eyes slipped shut for a second at the sound of screams. Sasori loved every second of it and rewarded his partner by burying his hand in his underwear and massaged him. All the while copper colored irises stayed fixed on the blonde, sometimes fluttering when Deidara made a noise Sasori absolutely adored. As the movie was reaching it's peak, the redhead worked more on his lover, throwing teeth, sinful whispers, guttural growls and threats into the mix to rouse his lover further and boy, it worked wonders.</p><p>What really blew the firework inside Deidara was one specific sentence Sasori would never imagine having an effect on the smaller male. </p><p>"I will chop your arms off and feed them to the dogs." He quite literally purr-growled into a sensitive pierced ear while giving Deidara's cock a firm jerk and a delicious squeeze.</p><p>With a loud, whiny wail, Deidara came so violently his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, body seizing up completely as he rode out his mind-blowing orgasm.<br/>
He kept whining until he came down from his wonderful high, his hearing coming back to him slowly along with his vision. Taking big gulps of air he panted, leaning back into Sasori's shoulder as he praised him and held him close. </p><p>"Holy fuck...Danna.." He whispered, eyelids suddenly heavy as the adrenaline rushed out from his system.<br/>
"Rest up doll. I'll take care of you." He kissed a freckled cheek as Deidara took his sweet time to pull himself together.</p><p>Sasori made sure to keep in mind this discovery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>